


A Riddle For Your Thoughts

by njckle



Series: What Is a Man Without Beasts? [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Newt's travels, Riddles, illegal trafficking of magical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njckle/pseuds/njckle
Summary: In the midst of undermining illegal trafficking of magical creatures, Newt deals with more than he bargained for.





	A Riddle For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I don't often rhyme, but I tried because I love Sphinxes.

The sun beats incessant waves on the back Newt’s neck as he peeks out from his hiding spot, the number of men walking to and fro too busy dealing with the crate filled with hissing Runespoors to notice an intruder. One look at the traffickers and he transfigures his clothes to match their nomadic robes, sighing when his tweed is replaced by linen; the heat becomes something close to bearable and he’s thankful.

The camp spans a relatively large area, settled on an open plain with wards so extensive it's a miracle Newt happened to stumble upon it like he did. Beyond the hazy horizon is an English settlement with a train that leads to Africa’s coast, Newt knows, only just there a few hours ago. Judging by the caravans already filled with trophies and the like, it's not hard to figure out what the traffickers are planning. No doubt they intend to slip their chattels under the guise of Muggle goods.

Newt scurries to the nearest crate, then the next, his steps light and precise to minimize the tracks he leaves on the sand. Her surmises that he’s near the outer edge of the camp, quite possibly on the less visited artifacts and trophies. He’s peering over the edge of one of the larger crates when a rumble from behind him makes him pause. He turns and nearly jumps at the sight of slanted eyes peering at him with feline intensity.

“Hello,” he greets politely, uncertain.

The Sphinx doesn’t respond at first, merely studying him. Her hair is greasy and tangled, as is the rest of her fur, dust dulling her flanks to a mucky brown; a good dip in a river would do her good. She grins and he’s given a good look at her teeth, yellow and sharp. Her voice, when she speaks, is low and melodious. “And what might you be doing here?”

Common knowledge dictates to never ignore an outright question of a Sphinx. So, he answers. “I’ve come to help you.”

A paw stretches languidly toward the edge of the cage and Newt tracks it momentarily, gaze flickering back to amber eyes. She's large for her species. “Oh? You smell an awful like those other wizards, dress as they do, and you wave the same splint of wood, don't you?”

“Yes, but I’m here to stop them—to rescue the beasts they've captured.”

“Even me?”

Newt presses himself flat against the side of a crate when a man turns the corner a dozen meters away, splintered wood catching onto one of his sleeves. Looking forward, towards the dunes and where he knews the center of the camp to be, he nods. “Even you.”

“Should I celebrate my upcoming freedom?”

He winces, hoping the man doesn't hear the Sphinx. “You can. Quietly.”

The Sphinx continues, not bothering to lower her voice. “And what shall I do to celebrate? A riddle perhaps?” She sighs wistfully. “All this time I've been stuck in this cage and do you know what I've been thinking of? What would you guess, wizard? Perhaps a riddle, a small, little riddle? And can you imagine my despair when none of my captors could guess one so simple?” She eyes him slyly. “Do you think you might entertain me and give it a try?”

The man fiddles with some rope and harness before turning back around and Newt lets out a long breath. “Now isn't the time for a riddle, I'm afraid. Would you mind quieting down, please?”

“What would you do if I said no?”

That gets his attention. “What?”

“You didn't hear me?”

“No, no, I heard you. But I assure you it'd be in your best interest to keep quiet.”

“Yes,” the Sphinx agrees, “but why should I be so compliant? Can't you see I'm rather bored? And if I do stay quiet and you somehow manage to free me and all others, why would I not eat you?”

Newt stares, unsure of how to respond.

The Sphinx crawls closer to the bars separating them, lowering herself until they're eye-level. “How about it, wizard? A riddle for your life?”

“I really don't—”

“Are you worried that we'll be caught?” This time the Sphinx's smile is filled with teeth and it’s a truly frightening image. It feels as if he is the one trapped behind bars, not she. “If, by chance, anyone does come by, won't you hide in my cage?”

Newt coughs. “Ah, no—no thank you.” He peers in the direction the man left. “I really do need to hurry—and I don't think—”

“Shall I roar? Maybe make a fuss that no one can ignore?”

“No—don't—” Newt holds back his frustration, willing his patience to persevere. “I will come back for you once I've taken care of your captors. You have my word.”

“And how much is it worth?”

He doesn't know if he should be offended or not. He’d never classified himself as particularly pure and chivalrous, what with his occasional illegal activity and whatnot, but his mother did raise him to be a gentleman. “Look—”

The Sphinx shushes him. “Do you hear that?”

He's about to ask what, but then he hears it, the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps. Someone’s coming his way.

Without much else to do in ways of options, he slips between the bars just as a man rounds the corner. It's easy, the spaces in between meant to keep the Sphinx in, not him out, and he crawls to hide behind her folded legs. The Sphinx rolls to her side, her shoulder pressed against the front of the cage, shadowing him.

There's a moment of silence, then the rapid sound of footsteps as the man hurries by, quickening when the Sphinx growls low in her throat. Newt feels the vibration in the air at his back and he turns so he’s facing the creature.

Once the man’s gone, the Sphinx sets her attention on him and he steps away, closer to the back of the cage. Her body towers over him, relaxed and completely docile, masking most of the light so that her eyes glitter like twin suns. “Do you think you have time to answer my riddle now?”

Newt swallows. “I, ah, yes… I suppose I do…”

She cheers up considerably, grinning in an almost childish way. “Ready?”

He waves in a helpless motion.

She sits up as straight as the cage will allow, prim and proud, tossing her wild hair back. _"_ We hurt without moving. And poison without touching. We bear truth and lies, but are not judged by size. What are we?"

Newt huffs. “Little my arse…”

He scratches the back of his head, thinking, trying to ignore the eyes watching him. Taking his exams for his O.W.L.’s hadn’t been this anxiety-inducing, none of his proctors staring as he filled in his answers.

“... hurt without moving… poison without touching…”

The Sphinx’s tail flicks.

There's no time limit a Sphinx would give as long as the riddle was solved, Newt knew, but he'd have to be solving it day and night. Any hint that he wasn't actively trying to solve it, his life was forfeit.

Now more than ever he wishes he spent some time around the Ravenclaw tower, if only to have heard more of the questions and riddle they had to solve to enter. He'd always considered himself lucky he wasn't sorted in that House, as he would've done poorly indeed. He'd always been one for action, never saying the right thing, conversing about anything other than magical creatures ending up a total mess. He could never find the right—

“Words!”

The Sphinx settles back. “Easy, wasn't it?”

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Newt reaffirms his grip on his case. “Yes, well, I don't often partake in riddles and rhymes, but you've certainly given me a reason why I should.”

“Oh really?” Based on her expression, Newt thinks the Sphinx is pleased by his words. “If that is true, then shall I ask another?”

“No!” he says quickly, only to rear back his head at the particular look given to him and the shift of her shoulders, dirt doing nothing to hide the rippling muscle underneath. He clears his throat and looks to the space surrounding her left ear, uncomfortable. “Well, if you’ll excuse me…”

She doesn’t move an inch as he sidles along the wall and to the bars. Flitting his gaze from her wide paws to her intent face, he backs out of the cage without a problem.

“Do hurry up, won’t you?” she purrs after him, low and sweet.

Newt nods. Even with the security of the cage separating them, he continues to feel like he's one second away from becoming prey, and so, turns and hurries away to do what he originally came to do. Even in the hot day, goosebumps rise along his arms.

* * *

A promise is a promise.

Once the traffickers are dealt with and he's added a few more rescues to his case while the rest he deems safe for immediate release into the African wilderness, Newt makes his way to the back of the camp.

The Sphinx is sprawled out in a position of leisure, peeking at his arrival with one slitted eye, watching him as he draws nearer and nearer. The lock of her cage falls to the ground with a heavy _clunk_ at the wave of his wand. The cage creaks open and he steps back as she lazily slinks out into the sunlight.

She stretches, spreading her claws and digging them into the hard dirt, and shakes her body to rid of the dust in her fur. She tilts her face to greet the sun, sighing, “This a much better, don't you think?”

Newt nods. “Glad I could help.”

She hums, her eyes closed. “And the other wizards?”

“Taken care of.” Unsure of how she might proceed, Newt’s hesitant to talk more of the people who captured her in the first place. He hopes she lets it go and leaves it to him to deal with the traffickers. If not, they might end up dead.

She opens her eyes and focused on him. “You don’t wish for me to go near them?”

“No.”

“Are you asking me to let them be? That I should heed your plea as a gift for releasing me?”

“I would appreciate it if you did.”

She sighs, pouting in a manner that’s anything but innocent. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to listen to a wizard just this once, would it?”

“Thank you,” Newt says, relieved. He looks her over then, noting the lingering rope marks on her legs, before making his decision. It’s the right thing to do, even if it sets the hairs at the nape of his neck on end. “There's plenty of room in my case for you. I could take you along with me—that is, if that's alright with you.”

“And why would you offer that?”

“To help you get back to where you belong. To protect you from other wizards—”

“I am fierce and cunning. I keep my prey running. No matter the time, I will always love a good rhyme. What might I be?” she says in a sing-song voice. “Do you think a Sphinx needs protection, wizard?”

Newt shakes his head. “No, I don't think so. It was only a gesture of, ah, good faith.”

“Good faith?” She hums, considering him. “Perhaps we'll meet again?”

“Perhaps… but hopefully not.”

She laughs at that, giving him one last sharp smile before turning away for a final time, trekking to the outskirts of the camp until she’s swallowed up by the dry underbrush and expanse of forest trees.

It only then that Newt lets out the breath he’s holding. “Merlin’s Beard…”

**Author's Note:**

> Why are Sphinxes always portrayed with plaited hair? How do they do their hair in the wild? Do they comb it with their claws? These are the questions that I need answered.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, no matter how short!


End file.
